Generally, a fishing spinning reel includes a rotor and a spool on which the fishing line is wound around. The rotor includes an arm portion having a bail support member on which a line roller is provided for guiding a fishing line, and a cylinder portion to which the arm portion is coupled.
During releasing or winding operation of a fishing line on a fishing spinning reel, the winding of the fishing line could loosen and the fishing line could be disengaged, or a winding position of the fishing line could be shifted backward due to line slack caused by tension changes and effects of wind. More specifically, the disengaged fishing line could enter inside the rotor and the fishing line could be entangled or bite into components disposed inside the rotor. If such a thing happens, fishing operability of the reel will be lost.
Meanwhile, in order to reduce the weight of a fishing spinning reel, it has been known that an arm portion and a cylinder portion of a rotor may have one or more openings (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).